<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DreamSMP Oneshots by IndigoNotBlue_1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639238">DreamSMP Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNotBlue_1/pseuds/IndigoNotBlue_1'>IndigoNotBlue_1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Blood and Gore, Character Death, Eating Disorders, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, Polyamory, Possible smut, all mentions of minors are strictly platonic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,114</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639238</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndigoNotBlue_1/pseuds/IndigoNotBlue_1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Dream SMP oneshots i write when i’m bored:// </p><p>TW//MAY CONAIN NSFW TOPICS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Alexis | Quackity &amp; Karl Jacobs &amp; Sapnap, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Karl Jacobs/Sapnap</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. AUTHORS NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PLEASE READ!!!</p><p>Before we start i just wanna say a few things.This book will contain heavy topics so look out for trigger warnings!!!! also feel free to use my prompts or small writings as a part of a larger story:)) just please credit me!!! also i have zero clue how ao3 works so bear with me lol. hope whatever i write here isn’t too bad:))</p><p>All the cc’s in this book have stated that they are ok with being shipped. but if for any reason that changes i’ll immediately take it down. Also the characters are based of their online persona’s not the actual people. btw any NSFW i write will just be brief and not detailed.</p><p>I will take requests if you wanna give me something to write!! here’s just a quick list of stuff i won’t do...</p><p>-Any romantic relationships with minors (tommy, tubbo, purpled, ranboo)</p><p>-r@pe or grooming</p><p>-piss or scat</p><p>-NSFW with karl, wilbur or schlatt</p><p>-k/ife kink</p><p>-heavy NSFW</p><p>I think that’s if for now but if i think of anything else it will be added:))</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Dreamnotnap</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNINGS//$uicide &amp; some strong language(its like two words)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I may make this a larger book but idk yet:/</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>"DREAM!" The piercing scream echoed through the tall buildings of the city. It echoed through the railings of the building tops and the two boys that desperately cried out for their lover. The boys ran, they ran despite the growing pits in their stomachs. They ran despite the fact that he was already gone, taken away by his own mind. They ran until they were stopped by the metal railing they knew so well. They didn't want to know this ugly railing with the carved initials surrounded by hearts. That fucking railing that they themselves had carved their initials into when their relationship was still 3 ways. The boy's abdomens pressed firmly against the railing as they looked over the edge where they would watch the sunset together. Of course the memories didn't last as they looked together over the edge of that damn railing, only for their eyes to be met with an antagonizing smirk from the blonde boy below them. The boys hair fell freely as the wind ruffled the golden locks that his boyfriend's adored so much.</p><p>~~</p><p>The blonde liked the wind. He liked the way it touched his face and danced with him. He felt free with the wind. He felt almost as if it would reach out to him, begging to be caught in his long hair. The boy didn't like rain though. Thunder storms were his weak point and living in florida didn't help with that. Although he did like the way the flowers he planted in their garden would bloom after those storms. They reminded him of the way he felt when he was with George and Sapnap. Those two boys meant the world to the blonde and he wouldn't trade them for anything. He often described his heart as one of those flowers, he described how his heart would flutter open when he saw his two lovers. That was a long time ago of course. that flower inside him was long wilted and no matter how much those two boys watered it with their love it never grew back.</p><p>~~</p><p>The boy was falling now. He was falling in a way that almost made it look like the world was in slow motion. The smirk never left his face, even as his body fell out of the boys view. George sobbed uncontrollably. The tears streamed down his cheeks as the younger boy wrapped his arms around him, preventing the second jump. Sapnap couldn't loose them both, and he definitely couldn't jump along with them. Dream was in pain and sapnap knew that. The blonde refused any help or affection his lovers tried to push upon him and he only left the room he decided to sleep in once a day to use the bathroom. The boy barely ate either, despite the efforts of the other two.</p><p> </p><p>Dream was gone from them now- but Sapnap knew he was happy to be dancing with the wind once again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I wrote this at like 2 am so i really hope it doesn’t suck but i had fun writing it!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Dreamnotfound</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING//$elf-harm, r@zor and bl00d mention</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally have zero clue what this is:)) feel free to use anything from this chapter in your own work!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>George was tired, and it wasn’t the sleepy tired he always felt(wow i’m so funny:/). George was tired of living in his own mind. The cuts were deep, and they lined his body with memories. He loved the pain felt each time he would dig the razor into his already scar filled arms. He told himself he deserved it. He deserved to see blood oozing out of his limbs. He hid his feelings though, and he hid them well. His fans couldn’t tell, even his own boyfriend couldn’t see the pain he was in.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Clay loved his boyfriend, he loved the talks they had and the way he listened to the blonde ramble. Clay picked him flowers from the field they once watched the sunset from, and showered the boy in adoration. He loved the boy more then life itself.</p>
<p>Clay had to admit though, he did wish he could walk down the boardwalk with the brunette once more. He missed the strong scent of coffee that lingered on the boys clothes, and the way his face would light up when he spotted a puppy. Although he couldn’t say he hated talking to the stone; it was still his boyfriend after all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dreamnotnap-PART TWO</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING//there’s light mentions of crying but other than that there’s none:)))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i literally had no idea what to write for this chapter but i enjoyed the wind and flower idea i had in part one so i based it around that:))</p><p>Fluff?</p><p>(also look at me go with these daily updates:0)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>George gripped the flower in his hand, it was the last one to grow in the blondes garden. Placing the palm of his hand over his mouth to muffle any sobs that may wake the ravenette, he took the almost completely dead orchid and placed it inside a book he took off the shelf, not even bothering to read the title. Orchids were Dreams favorite, he would stay outside all day in the summer to watch them flow in the wind. He didn’t know if you could preserve wilted flowers but it was worth a try. Closing the book he took a quick accidental glance at the title. He had figured the book he chose would have been Dreams. The blonde boy enjoyed reading, he said books took him out of his own mind for once. Sure enough the book was his, in fact it was one of his favorites. “<em>Lord of the flies”</em>. George didn’t know why Dream enjoyed this book so much. The brunette didn’t enjoy books but let his blonde boyfriend convince him to read this one. He hated it. No matter how much he tried to like the book he just couldn’t understand a single thing that was happening. He did understand that that books were Dreams escape, so he read them. He read them for Dream.</p><p>~~</p><p>The ravenette sat in his room, alone. He hated being alone, it made him feel small and inferior. He enjoyed the warm cuddles and sleepy kisses of <em>both</em> his boyfriends. Don’t get him wrong, Sapnap loved George with every bone in his body, although he couldn’t help but miss the comforting embrace of their tall blonde boyfriend. Sapnap feared loosing people close to him, and dream knew that. Dream stayed with Sapnap until everything became too much. Those nine(?) years we’re the best times of the ravenette’s life, he loved having someone to call in his darkest times and in his best.</p><p>~~</p><p>The book sat on the dining room table, with the flower inside pressed against the warm pages. It was raining now, and heavy gusts of wind rattled the floors. The brunette ran to Sapnap, tugging him by the hand to the door. Sapnap could read George’s mind like a book, it wasn’t hard. The brunette was basically a picture book.</p><p>~~</p><p>They danced, letting the wind surround their bodies. They laughed when the rain went down their spine, tickling their backs. The wind took it all away, all the pain they’ve ever felt was gone for those few minutes. They were free. Dream was with them once again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Pogtopia-STRICTLY PLATONIC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING//none:))</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don’t really like this much but i needed something to write:// Also this is 100% platonic like the chapter title says:)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/>
<p>Pogtopia was oddly quiet, the sounds of the trees rustling outside made up for the missing sounds of Techno. The pink haired man always seemed to be around, whether he be working in his potato farm or getting gear. Tommy quite liked the older mans presence though, he felt safe with his brother. Wilbur on the other hand scared the youngest. The man was loosing it, he was loosing any sense of self control he had ever had, not that he had much.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>Now tommy was alone again, no Tubbo, no Techno and thankfully no Will. He didn’t hate his oldest brother, no in fact he looked up to the man. He had figured that’s what scared him, the fact that he was so much like the man that brought him to this shitty ravine in the first place.</p>
<p>~~</p>
<p>The tall figure stood there, hidden from the teens few but still visible if he really looked. The man would follow the blonde every step he took, still careful to not be seen, he wanted the boy to trust him like he once did. If he was to be honest he quite liked being around Tommy, he boys shitty attitude and giddy personality made the tall brunette feel at home again. Home wasn’t something he thought of as a place, his home rather was a place in his mind where he felt at his best. Pogtopia wasn’t his home, L’manburg wasn’t even his home anymore. He hated that place, the place where everything seemed to fall apart. He wanted it gone, he wanted that awful place to be up in flames. He wanted so badly to be the bad guy, he didn’t want to feel like he had to be this wonderful man that brought everyone together. Home seemed nonexistent now, the only thing in his mind was the thoughts of his once home in flames.</p>
<p>So that brought him to where he was now, hidden in the shadows behind the chests the blonde was searching in. He was probably looking to steal Technos shit, which was something he knew he shouldn’t be doing.</p>
<p>Warm breath tickled the blondes neck, he stood frozen in place as his hopeful ocean eyes met tired, dark brown ones. The tall brunette leaned down, close enough that the teen could smell the lingering smoke on the taller mans clothes.</p>
<p>“Tommy, let’s be the bad guys”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dreamnotfound-Songfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TRIGGER WARNING// sword/knife, g0re and bl00d mentions</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Based off the song “The Other Side of Paradise” by Glass Animals.</p><p>i’ve had this idea for a pretty long time now but wasn’t quite sure how carry it out so ig we have this now:/ I’m thinking abt making this into an actual book as well  but we’ll see:)</p><p>Also yes, George does have blue blood:/ don’t question it lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>Dream gripped the leather handle of his sword tightly, smirk plastered across his face. Dream, well the old one that is had never been one for violence, thankfully this wasn’t that Dream. The Dream with the sword was rather some psychotic version of himself, one that was ready to snap at any given moment. </p><p>~~</p><p>George was frozen in place, shock and fear spun around him like wind in a storm. His arm felt like fire and fell limp, the fresh cuts oozing blue blood onto the hard tile flooring. Now George wasn’t quite sure how he got here, he thought he was just going on a trip with dream to a nearby village for supplies. He was wrong, so so wrong. Yet somehow though his blood stained tears and puffy lips he saw an ounce of sympathy for his tall boyfriend. He loved the blonde, he loved him past this psychotic side. This wasn’t his dream and he knew that, but he also knew that behind that cracked mask and antagonizing smirk there was the man that he loved so dearly. So he sat there and took it, he took all the pain dream threw his way.</p><p>~~</p><p></p><div>
  <p>The sword slashed through his thighs and through his arms. Dream chopped off his boyfriends limbs like his life depended on it. The sword cut straight through the brunettes throat, taking his head clean off his shoulders. Dream thought he looked absolutely stunning like this. His hazel eyes still laced with heavy tears. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>~~</p>
  <p>The Blonde held the head of his boyfriend by his hair, he looked straight into the eyes he loved so much, all while keeping a broken smirk. He leaned in, practically tracing his lips over the four head of his now dead boyfriend. He placed a final kiss there before snaking his head down to nip at the brunettes earlobe and whisper gentle nothings into his ear. </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The smirk was still plastered onto his face almost like it was tattooed there. He toward over the hole he had dug before hand, the one that contained the rest of the boys limbs. Tossing the head in with a gentle thud he leaned down to whisper one last thing in the brunettes ear.</p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Bye, bye baby blue.” was the last thing said to the brunette before all light was cut off by a thick seal of dirt, leaving the cold boy there to rot with time.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>